Fallen
by Oracle Isley
Summary: Ever wonder what happend when Harly fell? Rating to be safe. A first go , may change with advice..sorta songficcy.
1. Fallen Harly Wake Me Up Inside

This fic is set in the Return of The Joker (Batman Beyond) animated universe. The flashback. I fear it's a touch deep and wordy. I might do some more... fyi listen to "Bring me to Life" by Evanescene while reading if you can.   
  
It was all going to be so perfect , a family, me and my puddin' and little J.J like I'd always dreamed. A way to get back at the bat , thats all it was to him, another way to try and drive batman over the edge.   
  
I never saw the torture, I heard it though through the walls.... Robin's screams, the playful spark of eletricty. In my mind I saw the happy family we'd become how happy Robin would be with us, better off with us than with the Batman.  
  
Then came that night. Where the world as I knew it smashed for the second time . I saw J.J strapped to the table, saw that he was a crazy as my puddin' an abomintation to childhood..but it was all going to be ok because it would bind us all together , and make Joker stay with me, forever till death us do part....how poetic that turned out to be.  
  
The night passed like a terrible dream, blurry and distant. The Joker taking on Batman and me going after Bratgirl, i mean Batgirl.  
  
I leapt at her something like that, it was all so fast. Soon we were hanging together from a cliff . I was panicing wildly , thinking Batgirl would let me fall , as I had fallen to the Joker's control what seemed like ages ago. But she tried to save me... to pull me up. I thought to myself if she had saved me would i really be saved at all? I would have continued to be Harley Quinn, mourning my puddin' a criminal a puppet of the dark forces.  
  
The instrament of my falling was my stupid costume, a symbol of my second life that of the Joker's tool. Those little ruffles on the hands were my downfall, Batgirl pulled me up by them , they ripped, and i fell. I fell forever it seemed, untill I hit the bottom of a cavern, the river than ran beneth arkham. I was a broken rag doll tossed amougst the debris of old arkham. I floated down stream I was barely concious but I could hear in the distance the laugh of my "son" , I drifted for miles until I washed ashore, to see the unlikey face of my salvation, Poison Ivy.  
  
"Harly? Harly??? CAN YOU HEAR ME??" she shouted as I lost conciousness for what i though would be the last time.   
  
During the weeks that followed I healed under her care, she help my broken bones to knit, I knew the Joker was defeated, because he would have come for me obviously. I thought of Robin laying in a simliar hospital bed the toxins being drained form him just as I felt the Joker's toxic influence being drained from me also.   
  
The news of the Joker's death came as no surprise. Ivy tried to hide it from me , but I found the paper they didnt say how but simply said he was dead. As I stared at the paper no tears fell , and i realised somthing, crime destoys life. I would never be as Gymnastic as before, my leg had been broken on the rocks when i fell and my "lover" had caused it by waging a war against Batman . The Joker, my puddin had destroyed a young boy's life and my own , for fun.   
  
The irony is that my fall had saved my life, the time I spent recovering made the cold reality of it all had hit me , my puddin' was dead, but it was time for me to live again.....  
  
"Wake me up side, Wake me up inside , call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
Thanks for reading, do review, ta. The song is Bring me to Life by Evanescene and i dont own it or the charecters within this fic.   
  
Paul: is that it? no rambeling? no excuses????? 


	2. All Alone Hello

A little insert into poison ivy's version of events..why because i want to. listening to the song made me think of this plot its a songfic people. "Hello" by Evanescence.   
  
Playground School Bell Rings Again, Rainclouds Come To Play Again.  
  
I may not have precognive ablities but even humans can sense when trouble's brewing. From the moment the rain started I knew somthing was happening. I would normally welcome the rain, it gives life to my plants, but a sense of forboading was in the air, and I could feel death aproaching at great speed.  
  
Has No One Told You Shes Not Breathing?   
  
I saw the red of her costume first , a twisted form , tossed amoungst the rubble and flowering plants following the current. I pulled her out of the river that came from arkham, trying to make contact. I thought she was dead, her leg was mangled and blood was all over her face, a face that was smiling. I lifted her to my lab and began the prcess of trying to rebuild her broken form, using natural remadies to soothe her pain and aid her healing, I had no idea as to what had happened but then at the time I didn't care my friend, my daughter was dying probably due to one of the Joker's wild whims. Before revenge came healing for once in my life.   
  
Hello I Am You're Mind Giving You Someone To Talk To. Hello. If I Smile And Don't Belive, Soon I Know I'll Wake From This Dream.  
  
She called out in her delirum names and random phrases, "puddin'", "Robin", "Batgirl", "Electroshock". Sometimes crying these names in sadness or in terror and fear. For days I belived it would be better for her to go to hospital but how could I move her? I didnt know if her back was broken or what internal damage there was, so I waited like a mother awaiting her child to wake from a coma trying to tune out the auful things she said at times, filtering what I "talked" to her about. She smiled throughout the fever, a mask of horror that still haunts me.  
  
Don't Try And Fix Me I'm Not Broken.  
  
She always said she was in the right, that the Joker loved her and that crime always payed. She awoke on the very same day the press announched the Joker's demise. I threw the papers away using them for compost it was a waste of paper anyway. I feared that news of her "true love's" death would shatter her compleatly.   
  
Hello. Im The Lie Living For You So You Can Hide. Don't Cry.  
  
She didn't speak for days she stared out of the window silent tears falling down her face, it was like she knew the Joker was dead, but she didn't couldn't. Untill a month after that night. She didn't cry when she found out, she stared at the page she'd found that had blown in like some twisted joke to taunt her. She still wouldn't talk about what had happened and I didn't want to push her over the edge. She tore up the spare costumes I had to hand and scrubbed the make up from her face untill her face turned red, white make up flaking off from her skin like snow.  
  
She left not long after, the first time she spoke after the indicident, she said she couldn't live in a world where life meant nothing, that she wanted to use this oppertunity to re-make herself, a new begining without the Joker or crime. The Joker wasn't the only one who died that night, Harley Quinn also passed on somewhere between the fall and the waking she had regained her sanity and love of human frailty perhaps the reality of how frail she really was finally hit her. I havn't seen her I dont want to drag her back into her life as Harley Quinn, even if it means I'm all alone again.  
  
Suddenly I Know Im Not Sleeping, Hello. I'm still here, All That's Left Of Yesterday..... 


End file.
